Kami Akan Selalu Ada Untuk Kau
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Misaki tiba-tiba kena penyakit berat dan biaya pengobatannya sangat mahal sekali. Seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC berusaha keras mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang? Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Apakah Misaki akan sembuh? AU. Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haloooo semua, ini fanfic pertama aku di fandom ini, ini ceritanya AU,karakternya OOC, tapi aku harap kalian suka cerita ini dan bisa menikmati cerita ini Aku suka Captain Tsubasa dari kecil, tapi baru berani bikin dan publish fanfic ini sekarang, mohon maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh dan gak enak dibaca selamat membaca, dan salam kenal semua untuk sesama penggemar Captain Tsubasa, ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini ! ^^

Kami Akan Selalu Ada Untuk Kau, Misaki!

Kota Nankatsu, 2001.

Hari itu di kota Nankatsu, cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar terang, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Suasana kota semakin terasa riang karena tepat pada hari ini, pertandingan final dalam turnamen kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMP antara Musasi FC dan juara bertahan Nankatsu FC akan berlangsung. Tentu saja, nyaris seluruh penduduk kota memadati stadion untuk memberikan dukungan kepada tim kesayangan mereka.

PRIIIIT! Pluit wasit berbunyi, dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Baru beberapa menit pertandingan berjalan, tim Nankatsu FC sudah menguasai permainan. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Mereka punya pemain-pemain handal seperti pasangan emas Tsubasa-Misaki dan si kiper tangguh Wakabayashi. Para suporter meneriakkan yel-yel dengan penuh semangat.

"Maju, maju, maju, Nankatsu! Ayo maju, maju, Nankatsu!" seru Anego memimpin para rekan-rekannya. Teriakan dan dukungan dari penonton membuat semangat anggota tim semakin bergelora. Mereka terus melancarkan serangan.

"Tsubasa, ini!" seru Misaki sambil mengoper bola kepada Tsubasa. Tsubasa menerima operan Misaki, lalu menggocek bola dengan gerakan yang sangat indah. Semakin lama, ia semakin dekat ke gawang. Ia kemudian melewati tiga bek tim Musasi sekaligus. Para penonton menahan nafas dengan tegang. Tsubasa mengambil ancang-ancang… Kemudian… DUK!

"YAAAAAA! 1-0 UNTUK NANKATSU FC! Tsubasa Ozora mencetak gol dari operan Taro Misaki! Pasangan emas ini benar-benar luar biasa! Saya yakin kelak mereka akan menjadi duet terbaik untuk timnas Jepang!" seru sang komentator.

Penonton bersorak-sorai. Papan skor pun berubah menjadi 1-0 untuk keunggulan Nankatsu FC. Izawa, Urabe, Izisaki, dan yang lainnya berlari menghampiri Tsubasa dan Misaki untuk merayakan gol.

"Kalian hebat, kalian hebat!" seru mereka semua sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Misaki dan Tsubasa. Di tengah euforia itu, tiba-tiba saja Misaki batuk kencang sekali.

"Misaki?" tanya Tsubasa dengan cemas. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsubasa, tidak usah khawatir." Misaki lalu batuk sekali lagi, dan mencengkeram dadanya.

Tsubasa lalu memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan baik-baik. Wajah Misaki tampak pucat dan ia berkeringat. Sang kapten kemudian menekan dahi Misaki dengan telapak tangannya. Ia terkesiap, lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Badan Misaki panas sekali! Telapak tangannya terasa terbakar. _Tidak. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia demam tinggi!_

"Misaki, aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Badan kau panas sekali! Aku akan minta Coach Roberto untuk mengganti kau," ucap Tsubasa sambil menarik tangan Misaki. Tapi, wasit sudah meniupkan peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai lagi. Pertandingan pun berlangsung lebih alot dan lebih seru. Kedua tim bermain dengan sangat ngotot. Mereka saling menyerang. Kejar-kejaran gol pun tidak dapat dihindari. Tsubasa yang masih khawatir dengan Misaki, terus memperhatikan sahabat karibnya itu. Ia berkeringat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, larinya lebih lambat, dan Tsubasa berani bersumpah ia melihat Misaki mimisan tapi ia buru-buru mengelapnya. Di menit 90, kedudukan masih sama imbang 3-3. Seluruh stadion menjadi sangat sunyi sekarang, menunggu dengan tegang karena injury time hanya selama 2 menit saja. Di menit pertama injury time, Misaki secara ajaib berlari dengan sangat cepat, menggocek bola, lalu mencetak gol. Kedudukan berubah menjadi 4-3 untuk keunggulan Nankatsu. Tak berapa lama setelah Misaki mencetak gol, wasit meniup pluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Seluruh isi stadion bersorak sorai. Berkat Misaki dan Tsubasa, Nankatsu FC menjadi juara nasional selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Seluruh anggota tim langsung merubungi Misaki, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dan bersorak, "Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! Pahlawan penentu kemenangan kita! Hidup Misaki! Hidup Misaki!"

Saat ia sudah diturunkan, dan mereka semua menunggu panitia untuk mengambil trofi dan medali, Misaki tiba-tiba saja membungkuk, dan batuk terus menerus. Akan tetapi, karena masih larut dalam euforia kemenangan, para anggota tim dan Coach Roberto tidak memperhatikannya. Tsubasa-lah yang pertama menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Misaki setelah melihat bercak darah di rumput. Dengan panik ia menghampiri Misaki yang masih membungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk di lapangan.

"Misaki!" seru Tsubasa. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau… ya ampun… kau mimisan! Aduh, banyak sekali mimisannya! Coach Roberto!" teriak Tsubasa sambil membelai punggung dan tengkuk Misaki. "Misaki mimisan! Dia juga batuk terus! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Akan tetapi Coach Roberto sedang sibuk melayani pertanyaan dari para wartawan sehingga ia tidak mendengar Tsubasa memanggilnya.

"Tsubasa, jangan berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa! Cuma batuk dan mimisan doang!"

"Misaki, apa-apaan kamu! Cuma batuk dan mimisan doang? Lihat, darahnya banyak sekali!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa…Aku cuma…tidak…enak…badan…dan… sedikit…flu….." Misaki menggumam dengan lemah, lalu ia mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat, setelah itu jatuh pingsan di lapangan. Suara Misaki yang membentur lapangan mengagetkan seluruh anggota tim. Mereka semua kemudian merubungi Misaki.

"Misaki! Coach Roberto! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Coach Roberto kemudian berlari meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan.

"Ada apa anak-anak?! Misaki… oh astaga, dia kenapa?!" jerit Coach Roberto dengan ngeri setelah melihat kaus Misaki sudah setengah merah oleh darah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Coach Roberto. Tiba-tiba saja dia batuk dan mimisan. Badannya juga panas sekali. Cepat panggil ambulans, Coach!" seru Tsubasa. Coach Roberto mengangguk, kemudian minta kepada para tim medis untuk membawa Misaki ke ruang ganti sementara mereka menunggu ambulans. Suasana stadion yang tadinya bergemuruh berubah menjadi mencekam.

Untunglah, tidak lama kemudian, ambulans datang dan membawa Misaki.

XXX

Para anggota tim Nankatsu FC duduk dengan tegang di ruang tunggu. Sudah berjam-jam Misaki diperiksa oleh dokter. Dan mereka belum tahu bagaimana keadaan salah satu pemain andalan mereka itu. Sementara Anego tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Ada apa dengan Misaki? Kenapa Dokter lama sekali memeriksanya? Jangan-jangan Misaki sudah meninggal?" isak Anego. Seluruh anggota tim memandangnya dengan marah.

"Bicara apa kau Anego! Misaki pasti akan baik-baik saja!" seru Izisaki.

"Tapi tadi dia mimisan banyak sekali! Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya!"

"Daripada terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik berdoa untuk Misaki, Anego! Atau apa kau memang mengharapkan Misaki meninggal?!" teriak Matsuyama.

Anego sekarang berdiri dari kursinya. "Enak saja! Tega-teganya kau berkata seperti itu, Matsuyama! Tentu aku berharap Misaki baik-baik saja, tapi kita harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Diam, kalian! Seperti anak kecil saja, bertengkar seperti ini!" ucap Wakabayashi. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, lebih baik kita diam dan tunggu saja dengan sabar disini!"

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dan menghampiri mereka semua. Di jas dokternya, tertera nama Dokter Ryunosuke.

"Kerabat dari Taro Misaki?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Ya, kami teman-teman satu timnya," ucap mereka semua.

"Dan kau, Pak? Apakah anda keluarga dari Taro Misaki?" tanya Dokter Ryunosuke kepada Coach Roberto.

"Saya pelatih tim ini, Roberto Hongo," jawab Coach Roberto.

"Lalu, dimana keluarga Taro Misaki? Bisakah anda memberikan nomor telepon orangtua Misaki?"

"Orangtua Misaki sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sekitar dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Coach Roberto lagi.

"Oh," Dokter Ryunosuke tampak terkejut. "Kalau begitu, saya perlu bicara dengan anda, Mr. Roberto. Hanya empat mata dengan anda. Ayo, ikut saya sekarang ke kantor. Anak-anak, kalian bisa tunggu disini."

"Baiklah, Dokter. Anak-anak, tunggu dengan tenang dan jangan membuat keributan." Coach Roberto bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Dr. Ryunosuke ke kantornya. Secara diam-diam, para anggota tim Nankatsu FC membuntuti mereka berdua. Saat pintu ditutup, dengan cemas Tsubasa, Izisaki, Matsuyama, Urabe, dan seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman mereka.

"Coach Roberto, maaf sekali, saya benar-benar menyesal harus memberitahu kabar buruk ini kepada anda. Setelah saya periksa Misaki, dia ternyata menderita kanker tulang sumsum."

Coach Roberto terhenyak di kursinya. Ia benar-benar shock dan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa seakan-akan disambar oleh petir. _Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Misaki… Astaga… anak malang… orangtua meninggal… Lalu sekarang malah kena kanker…_ Setelah beberapa menit penuh kesunyian, ia akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Lalu, bagaimana, Dokter? Apa Misaki….dia punya harapan hidup?" tanya Coach Roberto sambil menelan ludah.

Dokter Ryunosuke mengangguk. "Untunglah ada, Coach Roberto. Tapi, Misaki harus menemukan donor yang cocok untuk tulang sumsumnya. Setelah saya memeriksa Misaki, donor yang cocok untuk tulang sumsum Misaki hanya ada di Amerika, yang berarti Misaki juga harus dibawa kesana untuk melaksanakan operasi tulang sumsumnya."

Entah mengapa, Coach Roberto punya firasat buruk. Ia akhirnya bertanya,

"Dan berapa total biayanya, Dokter?"

"Sekitar US$ 100.000, Coach Roberto."

Semua anak-anak tim Nankatsu yang dari tadi menguping, langsung terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Rasa bingung, sedih, marah, bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

Kanker. Sebuah kata yang begitu menakutkan. Mereka selalu merinding jika Miss Teneiro menjelaskan tentang kanker di kelas. Bagaimana mematikannya penyakit itu. Bagaimana menderitanya orang-orang yang mengidapnya. Dan sekarang, salah satu teman terbaik dan striker andalan mereka malah kena salah satu penyakit paling mematikan di dunia itu. Dan biaya pengobatan Misaki…. US $ 100.000?! Mengapa biayanya bisa sangat mahal?! Dan Misaki…. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil…

Coach Roberto kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang Dr. Ryunosuke, dan melihat wajah-wajah sedih anak didiknya, ia tahu mereka semua sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan Dr. Ryunosuke.

"Coach…" ucap Tsubasa dengan lemas. "Bagaimana… Biaya pengobatan Misaki mahal sekali… Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Coach?"

"Ya, Coach, kita tidak mau kehilangan Misaki, kita ingin ia sembuh, Coach…" timpal Matsuyama.

Coach Roberto sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. US $ 100.000…. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Misaki sudah tidak ada… Dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

XXX

Misaki hanya bisa diam dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit rumah sakit setelah diberitahu oleh Dr. Ryunosuke tentang penyakitnya dan biaya pengobatannya. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Orangtuanya baru saja meninggal, dan kalau ia menderita kanker, itu berarti ia akan meninggal juga, dan bisa bertemu lagi dengan orangtuanya, bukan?

Langkah kaki para anggota tim Nankatsu FC bersama Coach Roberto yang masuk ke dalam kamar membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka semua dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Hai, Misaki," sapa Tsubasa dengan lembut, "Bagaimana perasaan kau, sobat?"

Misaki hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Entahlah."

"Misaki, Jangan bersedih. Kau akan sembuh! Kau pasti sembuh! Dan kita akan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan kau! Tenang saja, Misaki! Kau tidak sendirian! Kami akan selalu ada untuk kau, Misaki! Kami akan berusaha keras untuk mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan kau!" ucap Izawa yang disambut gumaman setuju dari anak-anak yang lain. Misaki hanya tertawa lemah.

"Kau tahu berapa jumlah uang US$100.000 itu kan, Izawa? Itu uang yang sangat banyak! Toh, kalau aku tidak sembuh juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa segera menyusul orang tua aku di surga," jawab Misaki. Tsubasa kemudian melotot kepadanya.

"Misaki! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, bicara seperti itu! Dengar, Misaki, yang dikatakan Izawa itu benar! Kau tidak sendirian, Misaki! Kau punya kami! Dan kami akan berjuang terus sampai kau benar-benar sembuh!" seru Tsubasa.

Misaki hanya tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau, ia merasa terharu akan teman-temannya, walau ia tidak yakin mereka bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk pengobatannya. Seorang suster kemudian melangkah masuk dan tersenyum ramah kepada mereka semua.

"Anak-anak, maaf, tapi sudah waktunya kalian pulang. Misaki harus banyak istirahat."

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh ya, Misaki! Tetap semangat! Besok kami akan menengok kau lagi, kau ingin dibawakan apa, Misaki?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Guys, tidak perlu repot-repot. Dengan kalian menengok aku disini saja aku sudah senang, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki! Bilang saja kau mau dibawakan apa? Kau suka makanan apa?" tanya Izisaki.

"Well, baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa. Aku suka sekali hamburger, kalau kalian mau membawakannya."

"Oke! Nanti kami akan bawakan selusin burger untuk kau, Misaki!" ucap Soda.

"Sampai besok, Misaki!"

"Sampai besok, guys!"

XXX

Malam itu, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC berkumpul di rumah Tsubasa. Seharusnya mereka berpesta, bergembira, dan merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa bergembira jika salah satu pemain andalan mereka divonis menderita kanker. Semalaman mereka berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki.

"Ada hadiah untuk juara, kan? Kita bisa menggunakan uang hadiah untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki dan membawanya ke Amerika," ucap Morisaki.

"Ya, Morisaki, tapi uang hadiah itu tidak mungkin cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan Misaki," timpal Kisugi. Mereka semua kembali terdiam, benar-benar merasa bingung.

"Aku tahu!" seru Izisaki tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita jual barang-barang kita yang sudah tidak terpakai? Mungkin hasilnya akan lumayan untuk menambah biaya pengobatan Misaki!"

"Hei, ide bagus, Izisaki! Aku punya beberapa koin langka," ucap Urabe.

"Dan aku rasa, Ayah aku punya beberapa koleksi kamera lawas yang tidak pernah terpakai lagi," ucap Taki.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita kumpulkan barang-barang bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai, lalu kita jual!" ucap Tsubasa diiringin teriakan "YA!" dari teman-temannya.

 **Bersambung….**

 **A/N: Kalau selesai baca jangan lupa commentnya ya ^^ ga usah panjang-panjang, satu atau dua kata Author udah seneng kok ^^ ini ficnya mungkin akan ada 2 atau 3 chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haloo semua , makasih yah yang udah pada baca cerita ini, aku ga nyangka sama sekali view nya sekarang udah sampai 300, padahal baru nulis chapter 1. Tapi kok yang review cuma 1 orang ya? Gak usah ragu-ragu untuk review, aku ga bakal gigit kok hehe ^^ oh ya, kalau ada yang kurang akurat di chapter ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk koreksi aku yaa, soalnya aku sendiri ga gitu tau tentang kemoterapi, cuma modal googling doang ^^**

 **XXX**

Keesokan harinya, para anggota tim Nankatsu FC beserta Coach Roberto kembali menengok Misaki lagi. Seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan, mereka membawa banyak sekali hamburger, minuman, beberapa tumpuk komik, bunga, serta berbagai macam kartu ucapan semoga lekas sembuh dari teman-teman dan guru-guru di sekolah untuk Misaki. Akan tetapi, semua itu sepertinya tidak dapat membuat Misaki menjadi terhibur. Wajahnnya terlihat murung dan pucat sekali.

"Kenapa, Misaki? Apa hamburger yang kami bawakan tidak enak?" tanya Tsubasa. Misaki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Enak kok, teman-teman. Terima kasih, ya. Aku cuma agak mual jadi sedikit tidak nafsu makan."

"Misaki, ayolah, bergembiralah! Jangan murung terus seperti itu! Kami sedih melihat kau sedih seperti ini, Misaki…" gumam Anego. Sebelum Misaki sempat menjawab, Dokter Ryunosuke melangkah ke dalam.

"Pagi anak-anak! Pagi, Pak Roberto!" sapanya dengan ramah kepada mereka semua.

"Pagi, Dokter Ryunosuke," jawab para anggota tim Nankatsu FC secara bersamaan.

"Pagi, Dokter," jawab Coach Roberto.

Dokter Ryunosuke kemudian mendekat ke tempat tidur Misaki.

"Halo, Taro, bagaimana perasaan kau?"

"Baik-baik saja, Dokter, terima kasih."jawab Misaki dengan pelan. Seluruh anggota tim dan Coach Roberto hanya bisa memandang Misaki dengan iba, karena mereka tahu betul Misaki berbohong. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi mereka juga salut, dengan cobaan yang datang kepadanya bertubi-tubi seperti ini, Misaki masih bisa kelihatan kuat, padahal mereka tahu, di dalam hatinya, Misaki menangis.

"Nah, izinkan Paman Dokter untuk menyuntik dan mengambil darah kau dulu, ya, Misaki! Tahan ya kalau sakit." Dokter Ryunosuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik besar dari saku jas dokternya. Mereka semua menatap jarum suntik itu dengan ngeri.

"Ih, disuntik kan sakit! Untuk apa Misaki harus disuntik dan diambil darahnya, Dokter?" tanya Anego.

"Untuk kemoterapi, gadis manis."

"Uh, apa sih kemoterapi itu, Paman Dokter?" tanya Izisaki.

"Kemoterapi itu semacam pengobatan untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang ada di tubuh Misaki. Kemoterapi yang akan Paman Dokter lakukan untuk Misaki biasa disebut _Intraoperative Radiation Therapy (IORT)._ Paman Dokter akan mengarahkan sinar X pada bagian punggung Misaki untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang ada di dalam tubuh Misaki. Mesin sinar X ini biasa disebut _megavoltage_ atau _linear accelerator_. Cara ini paling ampuh untuk membuat penyakit kanker tulang sumsum Misaki cepat sembuh, anak-anak."

"Tapi mengapa Misaki harus dikemoterapi? Bukankah Anda bilang bahwa untuk membuat Misaki sembuh dia harus melakukan operasi transplantasi tulang sumsum di Amerika, Dokter?" tanya Coach Roberto dengan kebingungan.

"Ya, benar, Pak Roberto. Tapi Misaki harus tetap melaksanakan kemoterapi, untuk membunuh sel-sel kankernya. Jika Misaki tidak melaksanakan kemoterapi, sel-sel kankernya akan menyebar, mengganas, dan bisa memakan tulang sumsumnya."

Dr. Ryunosuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Misaki.

"Dan, Misaki, kau perlu tahu bahwa kemoterapi ini, punya efek samping. Antara lain, kau akan selalu merasa lemas, dan rambut kau akan menjadi rontok."

"RAMBUT RONTOK?" teriak Izisaki, Anego, dan Tsubasa secara bersamaan. Aduh, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Misaki menjadi botak…

"Iya, benar, rambut rontok. Bagaimana, Misaki? Kau siap untuk segala resiko yang akan kau tanggung? Tapi pertama-tama, Paman Dokter harus mengambil darah kau untuk memastikan kalau kau aman untuk melaksanakan kemoterapi. Paman Dokter harus mengetahui hemoglobin, leukosit, dan trombosit kau terlebih dahulu."

"Silahkan saja, Paman Dokter," ucap Misaki dengan lemas. Mereka semua lalu sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur Misaki untuk memberi ruang untuk Dokter Ryunosuke. Dokter Ryunosuke lalu menyuntik lengan Misaki secara perlahan-lahan. Tsubasa merasa ngilu melihatnya, sementara Anego langsung keluar dari kamar karena tidak tega melihat Misaki disuntik. Setelah selesai, Dokter Ryunosuke mengambil sampel darah Misaki ke lab untuk dianalisis, dan sekitar 20 menit kemudian, ia kembali dan bilang bahwa Misaki aman untuk melakukan kemoterapi.

"Nah, sekarang ayo, kita ke ruang kemoterapi. Tsubasa, kau bisa minta kursi roda kepada suster untuk Misaki?"

"Baik, Dokter." Tsubasa mengangguk, lalu berlari keluar, dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan mendorong sebuah kursi roda.

"Yuk, Misaki." Ucap Coach Roberto sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Misaki dan menggendong Misaki dengan satu gerakan mudah. Mendadak wajah Misaki menjadi memerah. Ia merasa malu sekali. Ia sudah merepotkan teman-temannya, dan ia sekarang malah membuat repot Coach Roberto juga.

"Coach Roberto, aku bisa sendiri, turunkan aku, tidak usah menggendong aku seperti ini…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Misaki," Coach Roberto lalu membantu Misaki duduk di atas kursi roda, dan meluruskan kaki Misaki agar Misaki merasa nyaman. "Sudah nyaman, Misaki?"

"Sudah kok, Coach Roberto. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ayo, kita ke ruang kemoterapi sekarang." Ucap Dokter Ryunosuke.

"Kami semua boleh ikut, Dokter? Apa kami boleh melihat Misaki dikemoterapi?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Iya, kami ingin menyemangati dan mendukung Misaki, Paman Dokter! Boleh ya, kami lihat Misaki dikemoterapi?" timpal Tsubasa.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?" Dr. Ryunosuke tertawa kecil. "Taro, kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang begitu baik seperti mereka semua!"

Misaki tersenyum lemah, dan mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Misaki lalu didorong oleh Tsubasa dan mereka semua berjalan menuju ke ruang kemoterapi. Saat sampai di ruang kemoterapi, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu terpesona tapi juga merasa takut. Ruang kemoterapi yang besar dan serba putih itu dipenuhi berbagai macam alat aneh, jarum, dan juga infus. Mereka merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lihat nanti, tapi mereka harus mendukung dan menyemangati Misaki.

"Yuk, kita mulai, Misaki. Kau harus ganti baju steril dulu dan berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Ada yang bisa membantu Misaki?" ucap Dokter Ryunosuke.

"Ayo, Misaki." Tsubasa lalu membantu Misaki berdiri. Coach Roberto membantu Misaki mengganti piyamanya dengan baju steril untuk kemoterapi. Setelah selesai, Coach Roberto menggendong Misaki sekali lagi dan membaringkannya secara hati-hati di atas tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan.

"Oke, Misaki, anak pintar, bisa kau miringkan badan kau sebentar, Nak? Kau harus disuntik terlebih dahulu."

"Aduh, disuntik lagi…. Kasihan sekali sih Misaki…" gumam Urabe. Para anggota tim Nankatsu dan Coach Roberto bersandar pada dinding, mengawasi dengan tegang. Misaki menuruti perintah Dokter Ryunosuke. Ia memiringkan badannya sedikit, lalu Dokter Ryunosuke kembali mengeluarkan beberapa jarum suntik dari saku jas dokternya. Ia menyuntik punggung Misaki secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah menyuntik punggung Misaki selama kurang lebih 5 kali, Dokter Ryunosuke memasang jarum di punggung Misaki. Awalnya, Misaki tampak tenang, dan tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun lama kelamaan, ia mulai berteriak, "ADUH! ADUH! ADUH!" berkali-kali. Teman-temannya dan Coach Roberto benar-benar tidak tega melihat Misaki kesakitan seperti itu.

Mereka kemudian meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat seperti,"Tahan Misaki, semangat Misaki, yang kuat Misaki!" Terus menerus. Kata-kata penyemangat dari teman-temannya membuat Misaki bisa menahan rasa sakitnya selama beberapa menit berikutnya yang terasa seperti neraka. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk mereka semua. _Teman-teman, Coach Roberto…. Kalian tidak tahu betapa berartinya kalian bagi aku…._

"Oke, selesai, Misaki. Anak pintar, sekarang kita ke ruang radiologi untuk terapi radiasi. Ayo, Nak, tidak perlu takut."

Misaki digendong oleh Coach Roberto dan didorong oleh Tsubasa lagi. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang radiologi. Di ruang radiologi, Dokter Ryunosuke meminta Coach Roberto untuk membaringkan Misaki di atas mesin MRI.

"Sudah siap, Misaki? Bisa kita mulai terapinya sekarang?"

"Ya, Paman Dokter. Silahkan dimulai," jawab Misaki dengan pelan.

"Misaki, Nak, kau perlu tengkurap di dalam MRI. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, atau kau perlu bantuan aku?"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Paman Dokter. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Misaki lagi, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya.

"Nah, oke, semua sudah siap… Misaki, Nak, kita mulai radioterapinya, jangan bergerak sama sekali sampai aku bilang, 'OKE!' Mengerti, Misaki, Nak? Kau bisa tidak bergerak sama sekali selama beberapa saat?"

"Aku bisa, Paman Dokter. Mulai saja."

"Baiklah…. Mulai!" Dokter Ryunosuke kemudian menyalakan mesin MRI, megavoltage, dan linear accelerator. Perlahan-lahan, Misaki terdorong masuk ke dalam mesin tabung MRI. Bunyi mesin MRI dan X-Ray yang bising membuat mereka semua menjadi pusing. Tsubasa dan lainnya menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menunggu dengan pasrah.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, radioterapi itu akhirnya selesai dan Misaki keluar dari mesin MRI. Saat Misaki keluar, beberapa bagian rambutnya pun sudah rontok. Namun wajah Misaki tetap tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, seakan-akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Padahal teman-temannya dan Coach Roberto sudah berusaha keras menahan agar air mata mereka tidak tumpah. Mereka semua lalu mengerubungi Misaki.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Misaki? Duh, pasti sakit sekali ya… " ucap Izisaki. Betapa herannya mereka semua, karena Misaki malah tertawa kecil.

"Duh, kalian ini, kenapa sih, teman-teman! Kok muka kalian sedih seperti itu, sih, kaya mau menangis? Aku kan cuma habis dikemoterapi, ih, kalian seperti pemeran telenovela saja! Lihat rambut aku, lama-lama aku bisa seperti Vin Diesel, botak!"

"Misaki, masih sempat-sempatnya berkelakar," gumam Izisawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar inap Misaki.

"Wah, kita harus pulang sekarang, Misaki! Ingat, untuk tetap semangat! Ingat, kami akan terus menemani kau, dan percayalah, kami akan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi kau sehingga kau bisa sembuh total, oke?" Kisugi menepuk bahu Misaki dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kisugi. Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman, sudah menemani aku hari ini. Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan kalian semua, teman-teman." Bisik Misaki.

"Ayo, pulang! Dadah Misaki… tenang saja, nanti kami akan bawakan Gameboy, majalah donal bebek, catur, dan mainan supaya kau tidak bosan disini." Ucap Izisaki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Misaki membalas lambaian tangan mereka. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, teman-teman! Hati-hati ya di jalan."

Setelah yakin semua teman-temannya, Coach Roberto, dan Dokter Ryunosuke telah pergi, dan ia sekarang sendirian di kamarnya, Misaki membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia mulai menangis. Bohong sekali jika ia merasa baik-baik saja. Bohong sekali jika ia tidak merasa putus asa, dan tetap ceria. Bohong sekali jika ia menganggap lucu jika ia menjadi botak. Kemoterapi tadi benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan sangat perih.

 _Oh Tuhan, jika Engkau berkehendak, lebih baik ambil saja nyawa aku. Aku tak mau terus-terusan hidup dalam keputusasaan, dikelilingi rumah sakit, obat, jarum suntik, dan dokter seperti ini! Lebih baik aku mati saja, Tuhan!_

Betapa kagetnya Misaki saat merasa ada sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dengan lembut. Ternyata Tsubasa.

"Misaki? Kau baik-baik saja? Eh…. Maaf… kau menangis, Misaki?"

Misaki buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, Tsubasa? Kok kau masih ada disini? Aku kira kau sudah pulang bersama yang lain."

"Tadi handphone aku jatuh dari tas, jadi aku ambil. Lalu aku sepertinya mendengar suara kau sedang menangis." Tsubasa menatap dalam-dalam wajah sahabat karibnya itu. Matanya merah, wajahnya sembab. Jelas sekali ia habis menangis. "Kau menangis, benar kan, Misaki? Kau tidak bisa membohongi mata aku."

Mereka hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba saja, Misaki membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya, dan mencengkeram sisa rambut yang ada di kepalanya. Bahunya naik turun, badannya bergetar. Dengan terburu-buru Tsubasa duduk di sebelah Misaki dan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. Mungkin saja Misaki bisa merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah, Misaki. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kau. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat atau semacamnya. Luapkan saja semua kesedihan kau. Yang jelas kau harus tahu bahwa aku dan yang lain akan selalu ada untuk kau, sobat."

"Terima kasih, Tsubasa. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi ini semua. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Lebih baik aku mati saja, Tsubasa. Sungguh!"

"SHHH! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Misaki, orangtua kau pasti sedih jika melihat anaknya yang biasanya pantang menyerah menjadi rapuh seperti ini—" Perkataan Tsubasa terpotong oleh suara langkah-langkah kaki. Ia menoleh. Ternyata Dokter Ryunosuke.

"Lho, Tsubasa, masih disini? Belum pulang bersama yang lain?" tanyanya dengan heran. "Eh, Misaki, kau kenapa, Nak? Kau menangis?"

Misaki mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dari lututnya. "Paman Dokter, aku takut. Aku takut tidak kuat menjalani semua ini, Paman Dokter. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bermain bola lagi. Padahal sepakbola adalah mimpiku, sepakbola adalah hidupku!"

Perlahan-lahan, Dokter Ryunosuke tersenyum, dan menatap Misaki dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Misaki, dengar Nak, dengarkan Paman. Di dalam sejarah, dan di dalam karir paman sebagai seorang dokter selama lebih dari 15 tahun, ada banyak sekali orang yang sakit keras, secara tiba-tiba, tanpa penjelasan, tanpa logika sama sekali, sembuh total. Dan, jika itu terjadi, kami semua menyebutnya keajaiban. Dari awal Paman bertemu dengan kau, Misaki, Nak, Paman sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah anak yang spesial, anak yang kuat. Dan Paman sangat, sangat yakin, bahwa kau akan termasuk dari salah satu orang-orang itu."

Tsubasa merasa takjub sekali mendengar kata-kata Dokter Ryunosuke. _Paman Dokter benar, keajaiban akan selalu ada._

"Jadi, Paman mohon jangan kecewakan Paman. Jangan kecewakan Paman dengan gampang menyerah begitu saja, oke?" Dr. Ryunosuke melanjutkan sambil tersenyum dan membelai sisa rambut Misaki dengan lembut dan kebapakan. Misaki balas tersenyum, menghapus air matanya, dan mengangguk pelan.

 **XXX**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang bekas yang tidak terpakai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kisugi berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa sepatu impor bekas ayahnya. Taki berhasil mengumpulkan koleksi kamera langka. Matsuyama berhasil mengumpulkan koleksi jam tangan milik ibunya. Urabe juga berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa koin langka milik kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan Izisaki, Morisaki, dan Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa gaun pesta milik ibu mereka masing-masing yang kondisinya masih bagus. Untunglah, orangtua mereka semua sangat mendukung. Malah, orangtua mereka merasa kesal karena tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini.

Setelah mengumpulkan barang-barang bekas dari rumah mereka masing-masing, anggota tim Nankatsu FC kemudian berkumpul kembali di rumah Tsubasa untuk menjual barang-barang itu di jalan depan rumah Tsubasa. Rumah Tsubasa terletak di pinggir jalan, jadi mereka semua berpikir pasti akan ada banyak orang yang lewat dan membeli barang dagangan mereka. Tapi ternyata, dugaan mereka salah. Meski mereka sudah memasang papan bertuliskan: ' _Garage Sale, Untuk Biaya Pengobatan Teman Kami yang sedang sakit'_ tetap saja yang membeli sangat sedikit. Uang yang terkumpul saat hari sudah petang pun sangat sedikit. Masih jauh dari total biaya pengobatan Misaki.

"Ya ampun, cuma segini…. Padahal kita berjualan seharian dari pagi," keluh Kisugi saat mereka menghitung uang.

"Jangankan untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki, untuk bayar tiket pesawat ke Amerika pun tidak akan cukup," timpal Urabe sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng uang dengan sangat kecewa.

"Mengapa ya, orang-orang mudah sekali membeli tas atau sepatu dengan harga jutaan yen, tapi membeli barang untuk membantu pengobatan orang yang sedang sakit saja susah sekali," keluh Izisaki.

Tsubasa kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Ada apa, teman-teman? Kalian kok gampang menyerah seperti ini, sih? Ini kan baru hari pertama kita berjualan! Ya tidak mungkin juga kita dapat US$100.000 dalam sekejap saja! Kita seharusnya malu pada Misaki! Dia tidak menyerah dan tetap kuat padahal harus menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan seperti itu! Masa kita, hanya berjualan, dengan kesehatan yang sempurna, menyerah begitu saja dan lemah seperti ini?"

"Hmm, kau benar, Tsubasa! Bagaimana kita bisa membantu Misaki kalau kita gampang menyerah? Lagipula, Misaki pasti akan kecewa kalau kita mengeluh seperti ini." Ucap Urabe, diiringi gumaman setuju dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita pindah lokasi berjualan. Kita akan berjualan di depan stadion, kalau tidak salah, besok akan ada pertandingan persahabatan SMU Toho vs SMU Meiwa. Akan ada banyak orang yang lewat, aku yakin dagangan kita pasti akan laku disana!" ucap Tsubasa.

"Ide bagus, Tsubasa! Pasti dagangan kita akan habis terjual!" ujar Taki.

"Nah, sekarang kita beres-beres dan pulang! Sudah mau petang!"

Para bintang-bintang lapangan hijau masa depan itu lalu membereskan bekas dagangan mereka, dan pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan berdagang besok.

 **Bersambung…**


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC sudah bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke stadion pagi-pagi sekali untuk berjualan. Mereka menata dagangan mereka serapi mungkin agar orang-orang tertarik untuk membeli dagangan mereka. Atas ide Izisaki, mereka juga memasang foto Misaki yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit agar orang-orang semakin tertarik dan mau membeli dagangan mereka.

Mereka kemudian menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas saat selesai menata dagangan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki yang bergelayut di lengan ayahnya, menunjukkan jarinya ke arah stand dagangan mereka sambil bertanya,

"Ayah, bukankah itu foto Taro Misaki? Pasangan emas kak Ozora Tsubasa di Nankatsu FC? Ada apa dengannya? Yang berjualan itu juga, bukankah anggota tim Nankatsu FC?"

Si ayah tampak heran, kemudian membawa anaknya menghampiri stand dagangan mereka.

"Iya, benar, ini foto Taro Misaki! Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada apa dengannya, ya? Kok sepertinya dia tampak sakit parah di foto ini?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Misaki kena kanker tulang sumsum, Paman. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit sejak kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMP. Kata dokter, ia harus dioperasi tulang sumsum di Amerika. Biayanya US $100.000, Paman. Makanya kami berdagang disini, untuk mendapatkan uang demi biaya pengobatan Misaki."

Sang Ayah dan sang anak itu nampak terkejut.

"Astaga, kasihan sekali! Baiklah, aku mau beli kamera ini, dan sepatu ini! Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan segepok uang. Tsubasa menerima uang itu dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman!"

"Aku akan memberitahukan kepada orang-orang bahwa Taro Misaki sedang membutuhkan biaya pengobatan!"

Pria itu lalu membalikkan badannya, dan berteriak, "Oi, semua! Ayo kita beli dagangan anak-anak ini! Taro Misaki, salah satu pemain andalan mereka, kena kanker tulang sumsum dan harus dioperasi di Amerika! Biaya pengobatannya US $100.000! Ayo kita borong dagangan mereka untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki!"

Dalam sekejap saja, stand dagangan mereka dikerumuni oleh orang-orang. Tsubasa dan teman-temannya sampai kewalahan melayani para pembeli. Beberapa pembeli bahkan memberikan uang lebih dari harga yang tertera di barang. Tidak henti-hentinya pembeli mengucapkan, "Semoga cepat sembuh untuk Misaki!"

Mereka berdagang seharian di stadion. Saat mereka telah selesai berdagang, hari sudah petang. Dengan bahagia, para anggota tim Nankatsu FC menghitung uang yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan. Banyak sekali!

Meski uang hasil penjualan yang terkumpul banyak sekali, namun meskipun sudah ditambah dengan uang hadiah dari kejuaraan Nasional, tetap saja jumlahnya masih kurang untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki.

"Haduuuh, masih kurang juga! Padahal tadi banyak sekali orang yang membeli!" keluh Urabe saat menghitung lembaran uang yang terakhir.

"Iya, padahal kita sudah berusaha sangat keras! Ternyata, mendapatkan uang itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ya!" sambung Kisugi.

"Teman-teman, jangan kehilangan semangat seperti itu, dong! Kita pasti bisa! Kita pasti berhasil mengumpulkan uangnya! Hari pertama kita berjualan di stadion saja sudah ramai seperti tadi, jika kita berjualan di stadion setiap hari, dan tidak hanya di satu stadion saja, pasti kita akan berhasil mengumpulkan uang US$100.000!" seru Tsubasa mencoba memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya, Tsubasa benar, kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi! Anggap saja kita sedang berada di kejuaraan Nasional, dan hadiahnya adalah Misaki sembuh total!" ucap Izisaki yang diiringi teriakan setuju dari teman-temannya.

Maka, di hari-hari berikutnya, sepulang sekolah, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC berjualan di stadion tanpa memperdulikan teriknya matahari, atau mendungnya langit. Kabar Misaki yang sedang sakit keras pun tersebar dengan sangat cepat, membuat orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk membeli dagangan mereka.

Dua minggu kemudian, setelah begitu banyak kerja keras dan keringat yang mereka keluarkan, akhirnya uang untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki terkumpul. Seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC tertawa gembira dan saling tos saat selesai menghitung uang. Mereka tidak percaya, akhirnya mereka berhasil! Mereka akan membawa Misaki ke Amerika, dan Misaki akan kembali pulih seperti sedia kala!

Hari sudah petang saat mereka selesai berdagang. Dengan riang mereka merapikan dagangan mereka, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit lambat, karena dilanda kelelahan. Saat mereka sedang asyik berjalan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja tiga orang pria mengenakan baju serba hitam dan topeng, menghadang mereka semua.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa?" teriak Tsubasa dengan serak. Dengan berani ia maju ke depan, berusaha menutupi teman-temannya yang gemetar ketakutan. Tiga pria itu tertawa, membuat mereka semua merapat satu sama lain.

"Siapa kami tidak penting. Kami ingin uang dan harta benda kalian, anak-anak nakal! Ayo, cepat serahkan!" seru si pria yang paling tinggi.

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang!" teriak Kisugi.

"Ya, benar!" ucap Morisaki.

Ketiga pria itu kembali tertawa. "Jangan bohong, anak-anak nakal! Kami tahu kalau kalian mempunyai banyak sekali uang! Kami sudah mengawasi kalian dari tadi! Kalian mempunyai uang sebesar US$ 100.000, kan? Kami mendengar semuanya, anak-anak bodoh! Cepat serahkan uang kalian…. Kalau tidak… Kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kalian lagi!"

Tangan ketiga pria itu masing-masing teracung, dan mengarahkan sebuah pistol kepada mereka semua. Mata Tsubasa dan teman-temannya melebar dengan ngeri.

 _Sial!_ Pikir Tsubasa. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini?! Jika kami menyerahkan uangnya, Misaki tidak akan sembuh! Itu sama saja kami membunuh Misaki! Tapi jika tidak…. Nyawa kami bisa melayang! Argh, pikir, Tsubasa, pikiiiir… Kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari situasi ini!_

"Tsubasa, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Izawa dari sudut mulutnya.

"Iya, bagaimana, ini?" ucap Taki.

"Tetap tenang dan jangan melakukan gerakan sedikit pun. Bilang pada Kisugi, karena dia yang berdiri paling belakang. Untuk mengambil bola dari tasnya. Jangan sampai kelihatan."

Mereka semua mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dengan aba-aba yang diinstruksikan Tsubasa. Ketika salah satu dari pria bertopeng itu melangkah maju, Tsubasa langsung berteriak, "SEKARANG!"

Dengan gesit Kisugi mengambil bola dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkan bola itu kepada Tsubasa. Tsubasa langsung menendang bola yang diberikan Kisugi dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil. Pria yang maju ke depan terjatuh ke jalan sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Tendang bolanya lagi, Tsubasa! Kita bisa melumpuhkan mereka semua!" teriak Kisugi. Tsubasa mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang sekali lagi, akan tetapi pria kedua jauh lebih sigap. Ia mencengkeram kaki Tsubasa erat-erat sebelum ia sempat menendang bola dan teman si pria langsung mengambil kantung uang mereka yang berserakan di jalan. Ketiga pria itu pun lari sekuat tenaga.

"HEY!" teriak Tsubasa dengan geram. "KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMI! ITU UNTUK BIAYA OPERASI TEMAN KAMI MISAKI!"

Tsubasa dan teman-temannya berusaha mengejar ketiga pria itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tsubasa langsung terduduk lemas. Tanpa terasa, air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir di pipinya. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Nankatsu kalah dari Meiwa FC. Mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu tidaklah mudah!

 _Misaki, sobat… Maafkan aku… Mungkinkah aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu, kawan?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Izisaki menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Coach Roberto. Coach Roberto tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain menghibur mereka semua.

"Sudahlah anak-anak, jangan bersedih. Kalau kalian bersedih, Misaki juga pasti akan sedih. Pasti kita bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan Misaki. Kita berusaha lagi. Ayo, jangan menyerah."

"Tapi Coach, semakin lama kita mengumpulkan uang, berarti kita semakin menunda keberangkatan Misaki ke Amerika! Dan itu berarti kita semakin menunda kesembuhan Misaki!" seru Tsubasa.

"Misaki pasti akan sembuh, anak-anak. Harapan sembuhnya sangat tinggi, meski ia dibawa ke Amerika tahun depan pun. Jadi, kalian masih punya banyak sekali waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang."

"Benarkah, Coach?" seru Taki. Wajah-wajah anggota tim Nankatsu FC yang tadinya murung, mendadak berubah menjadi ceria.

"Wah, kalau begitu, berarti kita tidak usah khawatir! Kita juga bisa fokus ke pertandingan Piala Dunia Yunior nanti!" ucap Morisaki dengan gembira.

Coach Roberto tersenyum lemah. Ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi anak-anak didiknya. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat mereka semua semakin sedih dengan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Misaki dan berbincang sebentar dengan Dokter Ryunosuke.

Sang dokter berkata kepadanya jika Misaki harus dibawa ke Amerika Serikat paling lambat tiga minggu lagi. Jika sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan Misaki tidak dioperasi, maka Misaki tidak akan bisa diselamatkan karena kanker tulang sumsum yang diderita Misaki sudah di tahap yang paling parah. Coach Roberto hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Dokter Ryunosuke. Seandainya ia memiliki banyak uang, tentu detik ini ia akan langsung membawa terbang Misaki ke Amerika.

 _Terkadang, hal buruk akan terjadi, dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sama sekali… Aku akan membiarkan anak-anak menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama Misaki._

Sepulang sekolah, seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC menjenguk Misaki lagi di rumah sakit. Mereka sangat sedih dengan keadaan Misaki. Badannya begitu kurus, wajahnya begitu pucat, dan rambutnya hanya tinggal sejumput. Suaranya pun menjadi sangat pelan saat berbicara. Mereka semua sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kejadian kemarin kepada Misaki. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Misaki tambah stress.

"Hai, Misaki," bisik Tsubasa sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Misaki. "Bagaimana perasaan kau?"

"Cuma agak mual dan rasanya aku mengantuk terus menerus Tsubasa, tapi selain itu, aku tidak apa-apa." Misaki memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bosan disini terus menerus, ya, Misaki? Kau mau jalan-jalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar?" tanya Kisugi.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat matahari."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan izin pada paman dokter." Ucap Tsubasa sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan Dokter Ryunosuke.

"Baiklah, kau dan teman-teman kau boleh mengajak Misaki jalan-jalan ke luar, tapi maksimal 3 jam saja."

"HORE! Terima kasih, paman dokter!"

Tsubasa kemudian meminta kursi roda kepada suster. Mereka semua membantu menaikkan Misaki ke atas kursi roda dan bergantian mendorongnya.

Wajah Misaki berubah menjadi jauh lebih ceria saat berada di luar. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tertawa bahagia.

Pertama-tama, Tsubasa dan teman-temannya membawa Misaki makan es krim, coklat, dan permen. Lalu, mereka membawa Misaki menonton atraksi badut di taman. Setelah itu, mereka membawa Misaki mengagumi bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran di taman.

"Lihat, Misaki! Bunga sakura!" seru Tsubasa.

"Ya! Ah, alangkah indahnya!" Mata Misaki berbinar-binar saat melihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan itu. "Hei, Tsubasa, menurutmu, jika kelak Tuhan memanggil aku ke pangkuan-Nya, apakah bunga sakura di surga sana akan seindah yang aku lihat sekarang ini?"

"Hush, Misaki! Sudah, jangan bicarakan kematian, tolong! Kau akan sembuh seperti dulu lagi, sobat, dan aku tidak akan bosan dan tidak akan berhenti mengatakan ini!" jawab Tsubasa sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata sahabat baiknya itu.

"Eh, ini sudah jam 5 sore. Bukankah paman dokter hanya memberi kita waktu 3 jam? Ayo, teman-teman, kita harus membawa Misaki kembali ke rumah sakit!" ucap Matsuyama. Seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu FC mengangguk menyetujui.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, satu persatu anggota tim Nankatsu FC berpamitan pulang. Mereka juga berjanji akan datang lagi besok. Kecuali Tsubasa. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali menemani sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Lho, kau tidak ikut pulang bersama yang lain, Tsubasa?"

"Aku malas pulang. Ibu sedang ke luar kota untuk menemui nenek. Ayah masih sibuk berlayar. Jadi aku akan sendirian di rumah. Misaki, kalau aku menginap disini malam ini, kau keberatan tidak?"

Misaki tersenyum lemah. "Tentu saja tidak, sobat. Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau menemani aku malam ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menginap disini malam ini, ya! Eh, Misaki, mala mini kan ada pertandingan Piala Dunia! Prancis melawan Argentina! Kau mau menontonnya, tidak?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja! Silahkan nyalakan tvnya, Tsubasa! Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang Piala Dunia sedang berlangsung."

Tsubasa kemudian menyalakan tv dan duduk di samping Misaki. Dalam sekejap saja, kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari televisi. Mereka juga tidak hentinya mengoceh dan mengomentari jalannya pertandingan.

"Kylian Mbappe itu hebat sekali, ya? Usia 19 tahun dan cara dia berlari seperti cheetah saja." Ujar Tsubasa saat pertandingan sudah berakhir.

"Ah, bagiku, jauh lebih hebat kau, Tsubasa! Aku tidak sabar sampai dunia melihat permainanmu. Mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti berdecak kagum kalau melihat tendangan saltomu."

"Kau ini memang pandai memuji orang, Misaki. Ha ha ha… Kau juga sangat berbakat, sobat. Dunia juga harus melihat bagaimana hebatnya kau dalam menggocek bola!"

"Ah, tetap saja aku tidak seberbakat kau, Tsubasa." Misaki tersipu malu. Ia kemudian meraba-raba kantong piamanya, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kalung yang masing-masing berbentuk setengah bola.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini peninggalan dari almarhum ayah dan ibuku. Mereka bilang, ini adalah jimat keberuntungan. Jika kau memakai kalung setengah bola ini, kau akan menjadi tangguh, kuat, dan tidak akan terkalahkan. Nah, satu buat kau. Kejuaraan Piala Dunia Junior bulan depan, kan? Gunakan kalung ini, dan bawa Jepang menjadi juara dunia. Janji?" ucap Misaki sambil menjejalkan salah satu kalung itu ke tangan Tsubasa. Awalnya, Tsubasa ingin menolak, karena bagaimanapun itu adalah peninggalan dari orangtua Misaki. Akan tetapi pandangan memohon dari mata Misaki membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Aku janji. Terima kasih banyak, sobat." Tsubasa kemudian memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

"Cocok sekali kau pakai."

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki menguap lebar sekali.

"Maaf ya Tsubasa, tapi aku mengantuk sekali. Dan bantal rumah sakit ini agak keras, aku kurang menyukainya. Boleh aku gunakan bahu kau sebagai bantal sebentar saja?"

Tsubasa tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, sobat. Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah, oke?"

Kepala Misaki pun terkulai ke bahu Tsubasa. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Kau sudah tidur, Misaki?" bisik Tsubasa.

"Tidurlah. Tidur dengan lelap. Jangan pikirkan penyakit kau, jangan pikirkan biaya untuk pengobatan kau. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Misaki tidak menjawab. Suara dengkur dan nafasnya semakin mengecil.

"Hei, Misaki, tidur kau nyenyak sekali ya? Apa aku boleh memindahkan kepala kau ke bantal? Bahu aku mulai pegal…"

Tsubasa merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga saat mendadak suara dengkur dan nafas Misaki tidak terdengar lagi.

Ia tahu sahabatnya di dalam dan luar lapangan hijau itu telah beristirahat dengan tenang, untuk selama-lamanya. Kepala Misaki yang terkulai di bahunya terasa begitu dingin. Tsubasa melirik sejenak, dan ia bisa melihat bibir Misaki melengkung seperti tersenyum tipis. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Tsubasa, membasahi tangan pucat Misaki yang sudah kaku dan tidak bergerak.

"Pergilah ke surga, biar para malaikat membawa kau, sobat. Bermain-mainlah dengan gembira bersama ayah dan ibu kau. Pasti bunga sakura di surga jauh lebih indah. Misaki, maafkan aku karena aku dan teman-teman yang lain tidak bisa menyelamatkan kau. Tenanglah dirimu dalam kedamaian, tidurlah yang lelap, tidurlah yang nyenyak, sobat…."

* * *

Hari pemakaman Misaki tiba. Seluruh siswa dan guru sekolah Nankatsu hadir dalam pemakaman itu untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada bintang lapangan hijau cilik mereka. Hati Tsubasa terasa sakit dan lega sekaligus saat melihat peti mati Misaki masuk ke dalam liang lahat. Sakit karena ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berpasangan lagi di lapangan hijau bersama Misaki. Lega karena setidaknya Misaki sudah berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya, dan ia tidak akan menderita lagi.

Saat menaruh karangan bunga di batu nisan Misaki, Tsubasa meremas kalung bolanya erat-erat. Ia kemudian berbisik,

"Aku akan menepati janjiku pada kau, sobat."

Dan Tsubasa betul-betul menepati janjinya. Ia dan teman-temannya berhasil membawa Jepang menjuarai kejuaraan Piala Dunia Yunior. Selama kejuaraan berlangsung, tidak pernah sekalipun Tsubasa melepas kalung pemberian Misaki. Saat pembagian medali dan piala, ia dan teman-temannya merentangkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Kami sudah menepati janji, Misaki. Tersenyumlah di surga sana!'

 _Misaki, meski kau telah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya, tapi semangatmu, senyumanmu, dan tekadmu tidak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, dan aku selalu menyayangimu._

 _Sahabat sejatimu, Tsubasa Ozora._


End file.
